1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens actuators, and particularly, to a fixing device and a voice coil motor using the fixing device to drive a lens barrel.
2. Description of Related Art
A voice coil motor is preferred to drive lenses in image capture devices to implement auto-focus. A typical voice coil motor includes a moveable frame for accommodating a lens barrel with lenses therein, a coil wound around the moveable frame, a number of magnets, a stationary frame for fixing the magnets and accommodating the moveable frame, and a resilient plate interconnecting the stationary frame and the moveable frame. Generally, the magnets are fixed in the stationary frame by glue. However, the glue can overflow to the moveable frame, which may cause the moveable frame to adhere to the stationary frame. When this happens, the moveable frame cannot move.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fixing device and a voice coil motor using the same, which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.